Fight
by Shiazen
Summary: Kamen Rider Blade. Terduduk, sendiri, ia kembali bertanya, "Aku sudah melindungi semua orang bukan?". Spoiler through the end of series. Implisit Kenzaki/Hajime. Kinda angst, mungkin. Satu lagi, plot-less.


A/N: Pada akhirnya saya bikin fanfic untuk KR Blade dulu ._.

* * *

.

.

.

**FIGHT  
**By Shiazen

.

_Disclaimer: Even though I want to make Kenzaki mine, he's not and never be *nangis bombay*  
Warnings: Failed angst, little hints of Hajime/Kenzaki, un-beta'ed  
_

.

.

.

"_**Aku menjadi Kamen Rider … karena aku ingin melindungi semua orang!"**_

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertarungan terakhirnya. Berlanjut dengan hari-hari yang kini harus ia jalani seorang diri, jauh dari orang-orang yang ia kenal. Tidak—ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Kehilangan kehidupannya sebagai manusia adalah harga yang sebanding untuk menyelamatkan semua orang. Itu yang terpenting, bukan? Hanya saja…

… ia tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu bersandar pada dinding terdekat. Membiarkan Blue Spader-nya tergeletak tepat di sampingnya. Kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang seluruh berat badannya. Napasnya pendek-pendek. Bergetar, tangannya meremas baju di bagian dadanya—seolah hendak menghancurkan apapun yang berusaha keluar dari dirinya.

Ia tahu tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas. Pertarungannya dengan Hajime cukup menghasilkan luka-luka yang memperparah kondisinya. Ditambah lagi ia tidak bisa ke rumah sakit, atau orang-orang akan mengetahui kalau ia bukan manusia.

Bukan masalah memang—separah apapun ia terluka, ia tidak akan mati. Tapi satu hal yang amat sangat menganggunya adalah teriakan takdir yang terus mendorongnya untuk bertarung melawan _undead_ lain; yang mana tidak akan ia lakukan. _Tidak akan_.

"Agggh!" Tangan pemuda itu kini berusaha menutup telinganya. Suara itu terdengar makin keras di kepalanya. Membuat otaknya serasa akan meledak. Awalnya hanya insting _undead_ yang terus meracuni pikirannya. Namun lambat laun hal itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan—

—keinginan untuk menghancurkan.

Mengerang lemah, pemuda itu sekali lagi mencoba bertahan, meski justru menyebabkan munculnya kekuatan besar yang menerobos pikirannya—menyerang seluruh tubuhnya—hingga sebuah teriakan kesakitan terdengar bersamaan dengan usaha terakhirnya untuk memenangkan pertarungan melawan dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya ia terhempas ke jalan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Mungkin ia termasuk kategori orang yang beruntung karena terbangun di tempat yang sama dengan tempat ia tak sadarkan diri. Sungguh sial jika ia ditemukan seseorang, seperti saat ia roboh setelah menggunakan King Form dulu. Bernapas lega, pemuda yang sampai sekarang masih mengenakan jaket BOARD itu mencoba berdiri, hanya untuk mendapati dirinya terjatuh lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, melepaskan seluruh rasa frustasi meski lidahnya begitu kelu. Namun sekali lagi … itu akan menjadi titik akhir ketika ia dikalahkan oleh Joker.

Dan ia akan memastikan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tertatih-tatih pemuda dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya itu menggeret badannya sepanjang dinding, menyisahkan cairan hijau yang tak lain adalah darahnya—darah _undead_. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu; bahwa ia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini. Sejauh mungkin dari _orang itu_. Memastikan bahwa mereka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

.

.

Udara sejuk menerpa sekujur tubuhnya saat ia menemukan sungai kecil. Sebuah sensasi melegakan di saat dia sendiri tahu betapa parahnya wujudnya saat ini—berambut acak-acakan, berkantung mata tebal, dan badan penuh luka. Memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan, ia membiarkan dirinya terhempas ke tepi sungai. Perlahan dibersihkannya luka-lukanya—menghilangkan noda darah yang ada di bajunya. Paling tidak sekarang penampakan luarnya tak seburuk tadi.

Pemuda itu terdiam ketika ia melihat bayangannya sendiri di permukaan air. Ia terlihat sama—namun berbeda di saat yang sama. Menelan ludahnya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, karena ini kenyatannya.

_Ia bukan manusia. _

Bahkan ketika ia masih terlihat seperti manusia, itu justru mengingatkannya bahwa ia bukan. Mengingatkannya bahwa dalam dirinya adalah makhluk buas yang hanya memikirkan tentang bertarung dan bertahan.

Ironis memang, tujuannya menjadi Blade adalah menyelamatkan semua orang dari _undead_. Menebus rasa bersalah atas ketidak berdayaannya ketika ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya dari kebakaran—yang kemudian menjadi motif awal mengapa ia selalu ingin menyelamatkan semua orang tanpa harus mengorbankan siapa pun.

Seperti saat ia menyelamatkan Hirose dari perasaan bersalahnya ketika mengetahui ayahnya adalah orang yang membebaskan undead. Seperti saat ia mencoba menyelamatkan Tachibana saat seniornya itu dikuasai ketakutannya. Seperti saat ia menyelamatkan Mutsuki dan mengatakan bahwa semua orang bisa melawan takdir. Dan seperti—

—saat ia menyelamatkan Hajime.

Entah apa yang membuatnya percaya pada _orang itu_ meskipun faktanya Aikawa Hajime bukanlah manusia. Sebuah intuisi konyol yang pada akhirnya menyeretnya ke kondisi saat ini. Menggelikan memang, jika saja ia tidak menyelamatkan Hajime waktu itu—tidak mempercayainya yang merupakan _undead_—mungkin sekarang ia telah menyegelnya seperti _undead-undead_ lain. Memberi dunia ketenangan dengan menyegel semua _undead_ yang ada.

Namun keadaannya berbeda. Ia tidak bisa melihat Hajime sebagai _undead_ semata. Hajime adalah Hajime. Kenyataan bahwa Hajime adalah _undead—_lebih parah lagi, Joker—yang memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi manusia dan hidup bersama manusia adalah akar dari perasaan berat yang selalu muncul tiap ia berpikir untuk menyegel Hajime. Bahkan orang bodoh pun akan tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu.

Pemuda itu menahan tawa. Kini ia berhasil menyelamatkan dunia. Mencegah kehancuran dunia yang dikarenakan Joker sebagai pemenang Battle Fight, dengan mengubah dirinya menjadi undead sebagai gantinya. Tidak—itu bukan masalah. Satu-satunya hal yang mengganjal pikirannya adalah bahwa ia menyelamatkan Hajime, hanya untuk tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya setelahnya. Harga yang setimpal memang, mengingat Hajime seharusnya adalah _undead_ yang tersegel dalam kartu.

Melihat bayangannya lagi, ia tersenyum. Ia tidak keberatan. Ia tidak menyesal. Meskipun ia tidak bisa lagi menikmati hari-harinya bersama teman-temannya lagi, ia tetap lega. Karena akhirnya apa yang ia inginkan tercapai. Ia telah menyelamatkan semua orang. Dan pertarungannya melawan _undead_—melawan Joker yang ada di dalam dirinya—akan berakhir dengan kemenangan seorang Kenzaki Kazuma.

Sebuah kemenangan mutlak melawan takdir.

Selesai dengan luka-lukanya, ia melihat sekitar, berkeliling mencari bahan-bahan yang mungkin berguna untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Lagipula, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang. Menaiki motor yang merupakan bagian dari Rider System yang dulunya ia pakai itu, ia bersiap tanpa ragu. Karena … ia bukanlah satu-satunya yang bertarung melawan takdir.

Kenzaki mendongak—menantang takdir. Pertarungannya baru saja dimulai.

"Yosh! Fight."

.

.

.

**- (Seharusnya) Selesai-  
**_Dan saya ga nahan pengen nulis ini juga ==;;_

.

.

.

"Kenzaki!"

Teriakan tiba-tiba pemuda itu sontak mengejutkan seluruh pengunjung kafe, termasuk gadis kecil yang kemudian menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hajime-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tentu pemuda itu _tidak_ baik-baik saja. Tidak dengan wajah muram yang selalu muncul kala ia sibuk di dunia lamunannya. Orang lain mungkin tidak menyadarinya, namun gadis itu tahu. Sesuatu pasti telah membuatnya begitu terluka.

"U-hum. Tidak ada masalah." Pemuda bernama Hajime itu tersenyum. Namun pandangannya menerawang jauh. Ia bisa merasakannya. Ia yakin … di sana…

"Hajime-san! Melamun itu buruk! Aku tahu ada yang salah. Baru saja … kau menyebut nama Kenzaki-san. Ada apa?" Gadis kecil itu menatap lurus mata pemuda yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri itu. Mata itu … kesedihan jelas terpancar dari sana. "Hajime-san?"

"Ah … tidak ada apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Hajime-san masih menyimpan rahasia ya?" Amane mendesah panjang. Gadis kecil berkucir dua itu lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sembari memalingkan wajahnya, "terserah. Aku tidak peduli."

"Amane-chan…" Hajime bergumam. Nadanya sedih, namun yang ia lakukan hanyalah menunduk. Tak bisa lagi mempertahankan akting marahnya, Amane mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ne, Hajime-san. Sebenarnya kemana Kenzaki-san pergi?"

"…"

Hening. Apa jawaban yang harus ia berikan? Bahwa Kenzaki pergi sejauh mungkin darinya karena fakta bahwa mereka berdua satu-satunya _undead _yang tersisa di dunia? Bahwa Kenzaki pergi dan tak akan kembali. Bahwa seharusnya yang pergi adalah dia—bukan Kenzaki?

"Hajime-san?"

"Aku … " Hajime mengalihkan pandangannya dari Amane." …tidak tahu."

"Itu sebabnya Hajime-san jadi murung begini?" Tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi gadis itu mendesah berat. "Heeeeh… Aku tidak tahu Hajime-san begitu dekat dengan Kenzaki-san. Kau tahu… kukira kalian selalu bermusuhan."

Benar juga… mengingat pertamakali mereka bertemu, yang ia dan Kenzaki lakukan hanyalah bertengkar, membentak, dan saling curiga. Orang bodoh itu…

Orang yang begitu mudah emosi ketika di dekatnya.  
Orang yang sangat membencinya saat awal tahu dirinya adalah undead  
Orang yang menyelamatkannya saat ia kalah dari Isaka dan Kategory King  
Orang yang mempercayainya meskipun ia bukan manusia  
Orang yang menghentikannya saat ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri

Dan orang bodoh itu… orang yang seharusnya menyegelnya—Joker— namun justru menyelamatkannya. Orang bodoh yang mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan orang lain.

"Ha…jime…san?" Hajime menoleh, menjawab panggilan Amane. "Kau … menangis?"

"Eh?" Mana mungkin—? "Ah, ini… pasti debu. Aku akan cuci muka sebentar."

"Hajime…san…." Amane hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Hajime.

.

.

Air segar membasahi wajahnya, membilas air asin yang mulai mengering di pipinya. Sekali lagi tatapannya menerawang. Begitu jauh, namun sangat dekat. Sejauh apapun mereka terpisahkan, ia tetap bisa merasakan keberadaan Kenzaki. Karena undead ditakdirkan untuk bertarung satu sama lain hingga hanya tersisa satu. Dan orang bodoh itu … Kenzaki Kazuma, kini bertarung melawan takdirnya sendiri. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kedua bola matanya memandang ke langit luas melalui celah jendela—

"Kenzaki… jangan kalah."

.

.

.

**-(Bener-bener) Selesai-**

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya saya mengharumkan profil saya dengan list fandom Kamen Rider. Yaay~ *tebar sesajen*. Terus, maaf kalo Hajime-nya OOC. Lanjutannya itu ga penting dan aneh. Meskipun keseluruhan fic ini bener-bener point-less. Cuma ga tahan aja sih pengen nulis fanfic tentang Kenzaki (lagian ini luapan depresi saya setelah nonton episode terakhir Blade orz). Yah, kalo ada yang baca sampai akhir, terimakasih banyak.


End file.
